


A Puppy Love Christmas

by Dreamin



Series: Hearts Out [12]
Category: Knives Out (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/M, Married Couple, Older Man/Younger Woman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21866794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Benoit and Marta's first Christmas with their baby.
Relationships: Benoit Blanc/Marta Cabrera
Series: Hearts Out [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570639
Comments: 6
Kudos: 84





	A Puppy Love Christmas

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).

> afteriwake graciously let me steal the idea for this fic.

Benoit looked out at the moonlight on the snow, loving the utter stillness both outside and inside the mansion. The only light in the mansion’s library came from the softly glowing lights on the Christmas tree beside him. It was barely Christmas Day, close to one in the morning, but he wasn’t quite ready to turn in yet.

Christmas Eve had been utter chaos, what with Marta’s family and a few of their friends stopping by, but Benoit had expected nothing less. Part of him was actually glad, since the alternative was a Christmas Eve spent completely alone and that was something he never wanted to experience again.

He looked down at the sleeping baby in his arms, her head with its thick black hair resting on his shoulder. “But I’ll never be alone again, will I, little one?” he asked softly before lightly kissing her hair.

“There you are,” Marta murmured as she approached them, wrapping an arm around his waist before also kissing their daughter’s head.

“Just enjoyin’ the quiet,” he murmured, smiling.

“That’s what I thought.” She softly kissed his cheek. “I just finished wrapping the presents. That teddy bear you bought for Anna is bigger than she is, you know.”

Benoit chuckled. “She’ll grow into it, they always do.” He smirked. “When is your friend droppin' off the puppy?”

“Around noon,” Marta said automatically, then her eyes widened. “How did you find out?”

“It’s not hard when you used my laptop to like her Facebook announcement about her dog having a litter.”

“Mine was in the middle of an update. You don’t mind us getting a puppy?”

“I’ll admit I’m more of a cat person, myself, but I do like dogs.” He looked down at Anna. “And I know she’ll love it.”

“Good,” Marta murmured. “Let’s go to bed, Benoit.”

“Mmm, music to my ears.”

* * *

He had just started his second cup of coffee when there was a knock on the door. Marta was sitting on the floor in the library with Anna in her lap, surrounded by pieces of wrapping paper and gifts.

“Can you get that?” she asked. “It must be Lisa with the puppy.”

“Sure, darlin’.” He left the room, smiling secretively to himself, and when he came back in with not one but two springer spaniel puppies, the surprise on his wife’s face was almost as gratifying as the happiness on his daughter’s.

“I decided one wasn’t enough,” he said as he set the puppies on the floor. They started exploring and Anna was enchanted. She clapped her hands delightedly.

Marta shook her head, smiling a bit. “What am I going to do with you, Benoit?”

He chuckled as he sat down beside her. “Save the punishment for tonight, darlin’.”

“More like a reward,” she murmured just before she kissed him.


End file.
